Alex Parrish
| home = Williamsburg, Brooklyn, New York (currently) Oakland, California | affil =CIA | occupation = CIA agent CIA recruit Former FBI agent and NAT at Quantico | species = | gender = Female | haircolor = Dark Brown | eyecolor = Brown | relatives = Michael Parrish (father) † *Sita Parrish (mother) | currentallies = Nimah Amin *Ryan Booth *Caleb Haas *Miranda Shaw *Raina Amin *Shelby Wyatt *Brandon Fletcher *Mia *Will Olsen *Iris Chang *Hannah Wyland *Matthew Keyes *Dayana Mampasi *Lydia Bates *Harry Doyle *León Velez *Drew Perales † *Duncan Howell † *Simon Asher † *Natalie Vasquez † | currentenemies = Liam O'Connor † *Clayton Haas † *Elias Harper † *Jeremy Miller † *Angie † *Claire Haas | romances = Ryan Booth (boyfriend) *Drew Perales (romantic interest) † *Liam O'Connor (one night stand) † | portrayedby = Priyanka Chopra | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Run | latestappearance = ODENVY | lastestmention = | nextappearance = |nicknames = Alex}} was the former top recruit at Quantico and was the main suspect in the bombing of the Grand Central. After the revelation of the mastermind terrorist of the bombings in Yes, the ensuing publicity from the revelation of Liam's treachery and Simon's death, Alex is fired by the FBI. Two months after the presidential election, Alex is approached by Matthew Keyes, who provides an opportunity for her to join and work for the CIA. Character Biography Since the moment she discovered her father had been an FBI agent, Alex dreamt of going to Quantico to discover the secrets he kept from her. What she never expected was that she would be so good at being an agent. She’s not only found her calling, she’s found true friends, and possibly romance. Alex can read people instantly which makes it hard for her to trust anyone - her relationships tend to be quick and dirty. That’s what she thought when she met Ryan Booth on a plane but things are turning out a little differently than she expected. Fiercely competitive and naturally gifted, everything that she learned at Quantico is put to the test when she’s accused of what is known as the "biggest terror attack since 9/11", the bombing of Grand Central. What she experiences on the run transforms her from the FBI’s top recruit to the best-trained agent imaginable… if only she could clear her name. Trivia * She was a former suspect in the Grand Central bombing case. * She is Indian American. * She can speak and understand Hindi. In Kubark, she spoke in casual Swahili to Raina Amin during the hostage crisis perpetrated by the Citizens Liberation Front at the G-20 summit. * In Clear, her Myers-Briggs personality test revealed that she is a champion type. * After the graduation ceremony in Yes, she becomes an FBI agent. Later in the future events of Quantico, she is fired by the FBI. * Two months after the presidential election, Alex is approached by the CIA director Matthew Keyes, who provides an opportunity for her to join and work for the organization. In the future timeline of Kudove, she is a CIA field agent. * She is a former love interest of Drew Perales. * She is a current love interest of Ryan Booth. Relationships *'Ryan Booth:' ex-boyfriend *'Natalie Vasquez:' friend *'[[Shelby Wyatt|Shelby Wyatt':]] friend *'[[Simon Asher|Simon Asher':]] friend *'[[Caleb Haas|Caleb Haas':]] friend *'[[Nimah Amin|Nimah Amin':]] friend *'[[Raina Amin|Raina Amin':]] friend *'[[Drew Perales|Drew Perales':]] love interest, friend *'[[Miranda Shaw|Miranda Shaw':]] friend *[[Elias Harper|'Elias Harper']]: enemy *'[[Liam O'Connor|Liam O'Connor':]] one night stand and teacher, later revealed to be the real mastermind terrorist of the bombings (enemy) *[[Claire Haas|'Claire Haas:']]'' ''enemy *[[Brandon Fletcher|'Brandon Fletcher:']] friend *[[Will Olsen|'Will Olsen:']] friend *[[Iris Chang|'Iris Chang:']] friend *'Duncan Howell:' friend and helper *'[[Mia|Mia':]] friend and helper *[[Clayton Haas|'Clayton Haas:']]''' '''enemy Gallery qtc120.png|Ryan and Alex in 1x20, "Drive" qtc106_0146.jpg|Ryan and Alex sharing a shower in 1x06, "God" 2.jpg quantico-abc.jpg cq3ntv6wgaabbmw.jpg Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Parrish Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season Two